


Sharing

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sif meets a woman of her dreams, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: On the ship taking the Asgardians to safety Sif connects with Valkyrie.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretending that Sif was there fighting alongside Thor. Apparently she was meant to be in the film and there were scheduling conflicts, so this is going to be my version of canon.  
> I am not sure yet what rating this will be in the next chapter - for now it is "Teens and Up" but it might become explicit.

When Sif was small, she heard whispers of the Valkyries. Whispers of Odin’s female warriors, whispers of the strongest, fiercest riders in the nine realms.

Of course, they had been mentioned as legends, belonging to a mythical past. When little Sif had played a Valkyrie, the adults had tutted. Women, she was told, belonged in the realm of the house, not the battlefield. The boys she had played with had teased her, about her ambition to become a female warrior as a silly dream.

Sif had not given up her dream and Thor, the golden prince who loved the stories of the Valkyries just as much as her, had been her staunchest champion.

Now she knew just why the adults had been so reluctant to talk about the Valkyries. An how everyone had lied to her. To Thor. To all her friends. The Valkyries had not been part of a mythical past. They had been part of a shameful past everybody had conspired to forget.

Until Hela had appeared, and the past could no longer be denied. The past, that had become the present again.

And a Valkyrie had appeared alongside Thor to fight her. A woman of legend.

Now, on the ship that Loki, Loki of all people, had arrived with to save them all, Sif still feels as if she would wake up from this strange dream any moment. Any moment now, she will be woken up by Fandral, or Hogun, because she had nodded off in the tavern.

She pinches herself. Again. As she had seen many people pinching themselves.

But she is still on a spaceship, leaning against the cool wall and watching the ship silently making its way through space. Some debris of what once was their home is floating outside the window, charred stones, a big piece of a golden wall.

Sif looks over her shoulder to the woman known only as “Valkyrie” sitting in a corner, holding a bottle of spirit and contemplating it, almost caressing the bottle with her elegant hands.

The only Valkyrie not slain by Hela.

It seems inconceivable. Yet here she is. Strong, powerful. And broken.

Sif has stared too long, the Valkyrie looks up and stares right back, her brown eyes boring into Sif’s. Then she stands up, slowly, deliberately. Every inch the legend that she is as she saunters towards Sif.

“You are Thor’s friend,” the Valkyrie remarks, standing next to Sif and looking out as well, her eyes looking at something far away.

“Yes. You’re a Valkyrie.” It is a stupid thing to say, and the Valkyrie’s lips curl into a smirk, marring her beautiful face.

“Indeed. Did you dream of being a Valkyrie too?”

“Yes.” Sif knows she is being mocked and hunches her shoulders. “Yes, of course I did. My parents wanted me to become a housewife, to learn how to spin and to weave. But I wanted to fight.”

The Valkyrie looks down at Sif’s torn tunic and armour. “You succeeded.”

“With Thor’s help.” Sif can’t help the fond smile that forces itself on her face. “He helped me, where my skills did not suffice.”

“Why would your skills not suffice?”

“Because I'm a woman. And women do not belong on the battlefield.”

Silence ensues, as Sif looks at the Valkyrie, whose mouth is hanging open. Slowly, dangerously slowly, a scowl forms.

“You were told women did not belong on the battlefield?”

“Yes.”

The scowl turns into a snarl. “Those wankers.”

Sif and everyone in the vicinity jumps up in shock when the Valkyrie's fist smashes against the wall. The Valkyrie does not seem to notice.

“My sisters, my comrades, my wife, we sacrificed our LIVES for that shithole of a realm. Odin sent us to reign in that psychopath, his daughter, when he decided he had enough of terrorizing the other realms. He sent us. Women. Not his men. And this is the thanks we got? Girls being told that women do not belong on the battlefield, as if we were not easily able to best all the Einherjar in the realm? Did he delude himself thinking that men could have stopped her?”

Sif does not know what to reply. There are so many questions now, so many questions she and everyone else has. But none that can be asked. Luckily, the Valkyrie does not seem to expect an answer. Instead she takes a big swig from the bottle.

After a moment of silence, she turns to Sif again. “Tell me, how – how were we remembered.”

Sif draws little circles on the window while she is thinking. Trying to remember. “I was told there once were these fabled women warriors, who protected Asgard. I don’t remember anything specific, it was just that there were some references in stories, of the Valkyries, women warriors of an ancient past. I asked questions, like why there were no Valkyries anymore, but nobody answered.” She swallowed. “Now I know why.”

“Fabled.” The woman scoffs. “Fabled. The old people, they must have still known us, it was not so long ago when you were a child.” She downs nearly half the bottle before she continues. “So when Odin decided to become ‘good’, he decided to erase the memory of us along with that of Hela.” Her lips curled again. “The Valkyrie were formed before Odin and Hela started to subjugate all other realms, in times when Asgard was much more humble. Our duty was to protect the realm. To protect Asgard.” The bitterness in her voice makes Sif wince. “We have ever been the ones to try and stop Odin’s and Hela’s madness. We were always just protecting Asgard. To remember us as we were, that would have been to admit what Asgard had become.”

Sif nods. There is nothing to say. And frankly, she cannot even feel properly shocked anymore. Or feel resentment against Odin just now. Too much had happened and had been revealed. None of it has started to make sense.

She is looking out again, watching the fragment of a golden statue float by. It might have been the hand of Odin.

Suddenly, the bottle of spirit is in front of her face.

“Fancy a sip?”

“No, thank you.” Sif sighs. “I am not in the mood for drinking.”

“Maybe you should be.” To the Valkyrie, all this makes must make sense. Her world has already crumbled long ago. The resignation in her voice is almost painful.

Still, Sif shakes her head and crosses her arms. “No. It does not change anything.”

“It numbs the pain. I should know.”

Sif looks at her. The woman looks young, younger than Thor and her even. But her eyes are old.

“I still got Thor,” Sif said quietly. “He has been a steadfast friend, and he is alive. I have not lost everything.”

They are silent again. It is getting late. They all had some restless sleep after they had found the refuge of the ship, and now Sif is feeling the exhaustion in her bones. Again. Or still. As if her entire body is suddenly so much heavier.

She does not have any quarters. She had just slept in a corridor the night before, all rooms are taken by families. Sif only got Thor, but she does not want to intrude on her old friend, the king. Loki is there. As well as Thor's friend from Midgard.

She will have to go and look for a quiet place again. Even though she does not want this conversation to end, her real exchange with a Valkyrie, she suddenly feels too tired for this. So she forces herself to smile, yet again.

“I am exhausted, I have to go and lay down somewhere.”

The other woman nods. “Care to share my room?”

Sif blinks. “What?”

The Valkyrie shrugs. “I’ve got my own room. For being so legendary.” She grins, and suddenly looks so young. “And for scaring the crap out of our king and prince. You can share it with me, I get the feeling that you do not.”

“Thank you.” Sif feels her face heat up a little bit, her relief had been too plain in her voice.

But the other women does not react, she just finishes the bottle and then motions Sif to follow.

 

*

 

It is a very nice cabin, evidently designed for an important guest. The walls are full of colourful patterns, almost too colourful, there is a window to watch the stars outside and a large wardrobe with floor length mirrors. But only one bed.

“Do you – do you have bedding?” she asks looking at the wardrobe.

The Valkyrie laughs. “I don’t think so. I thought we’d just share the bed, it is big enough for four of us.”

That is certainly true. It looks like a bed designed for an orgy involving at least four people.

“There’s an en suite bathroom,” the Valkyrie says, pointing to a door tastefully incorporated into the colourful design.

 

*

 

The bathroom drives home once more that Asgard is lost. This is not the bathroom of an Asgardian ship. This is the luxury version of the showers Sif has seen in Midgard. A huge, square showerhead, with twinkling lights in the colours of the rainbow, raining down warm water on her body, washing away the grime of the battle.

She has not showered since then, she would not have known where. Now, standing under this ridiculously big shower and watching the space float by out of the window, and feeling the water running over her aching body, some of the numbness she has felt ever since Hela had arrived is washing away.

The soap that comes with the shower smells of flowers she does not know, flowers that certainly never existed on Asgard. Maybe they do not exist anywhere. She has not heard much yet about the world this ship is from. The world the Valkyrie had ended up on.

She rubs some more soap into her hair. The lingering smell of the burning Asgard is hard to wash out, but maybe the smell lingers only in her imagination.

It seems to take forever before she feels clean. She has almost drifted off to sleep, standing under the warm water.

She wraps herself in a fluffy dressing gown she has found in the bathroom and enters the cabin again. The Valkyrie is sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall and looking out into space.

“You scrub up well,” she greets Sif, a smile tugging at her mouth.

“Thank you.”

Sif’s words are slurred. She is tired, oh so tired, and the bed is beckoning in its softness.

Sif feels very much like a little girl as she settles in to sleep. After living a nightmare, she has been taken in by a Valkyrie. A girlhood fantasy has come true.


End file.
